Into The Fox's Den
by AmericanNidiot
Summary: An old, and ancient, fox demoness finally reappeared after centuries of hiding, and with no official bounty she is free to roam. Now, going by the name Yoko, the fox joins up with Luffy and his crew, intent on granting the wish of someone important to her. The World Government best be ready, as she's taking no prisoner on her way to protecting the former King's beloved son.
1. Chapter 1: A Contract is Formed

**AmericanNidiot:** So I may or may not have created another One Piece fanfiction because of reasons. It is my second idea for an Ace/OC story! Though a friend on tumblr (the lovely admin of dailydoseof-onepiece) is very interested in this being a Mihawk/OC story, but it won't be! HAHA! -laughs- Any questions, comments, and/or concerns will be answered in the next chapter!

* * *

A pearl-like jewel no bigger than a passion fruit sat in the clawed hands of a woman with skin as white as snow, which contrasted greatly with the elegant pitch black tails that rested over her hips, shifting every so often as the woman narrowed her ruby gaze at the grinning man across from her. "You do know what you are asking of me, yes?"

"Of course I do, %&$#?!"

The woman growled, baring her fangs, as her ears laid back against her skull. "How many time do I have to tell you to _not_ call me that infernal name?!"

He laughed, throwing his head back, not minding the murderous aura that the woman is directing at him. "Come now! It is such a prettier name than what you call yourself these days! Yoko does not suit such a woman," he chuckled, finally calming himself down.

"Of all the things to wish for, such as ridding yourself of your illness, instead you wish for your unborn child to _live_?"

"Is that so hard to believe? Just because I am who I am, does not mean a child of mine should bear my sins even after I die."

The naked woman scuffed, burrowing further into her lavish tails, as she clipped the jewel to the black collar she wore around her slender throat. "Only a man born from _D._ would say such things, **Roger**." She pointed out, long sharp claws combing through her black tresses. "I have yet to see any of you die without a smile, or to not think of anything but freedom and a better tomorrow… You D's are such strange mortals."

"I know as well as you do that if I had not been a man born from _D._ then you would disregard my last wish, % &$#?!" chortled Roger as he pulled out a bottle of high class sake from his inner coat pocket, followed by two red drinking saucers. "Do we have an agreement, then?" he continued, pouring them both a healthy amount of alcohol while ignoring the demoness' fit over her name.

Silently fuming, Yoko gave up trying to convince the man to stop using that damned name, and picked up her cup. "Before I damn myself, I do have a few questions…"

"Go on," urged the older looking man, picking up his red glass as well.

"I want to know the names of the unfortunate woman that shared her bed with you, and the names of your unborn runt," she stated, swirling the alcohol around while looking at the ever grinning man.

"Her name is Rouge… Portgas D. Rouge, to be exact."

Hearing this, Yoko threw her head back and barked out a laugh. "A woman-child born from _D._! Of course, that would be the only way you would ever show interest in a woman's body!" Roger took the demoness' ribbing good naturedly, knowing full and well that it had been her own brand of affection that seemed cruel to outsiders.

"And our child will be named either Ann if it is a girl, and Ace if it is a boy."

"Ace, huh?" Yoko finally calmed down and began running her index finger over the rim of her cup. "A fine name for a first born… I foresee good fortune befalling him, if your runt turns out to be male…" she commented, and held out the arm the held the alcohol. "In exchange for fulfilling your wish, the moment I fulfill my end, your child is mine to do with as I will, as long as it falls within the guidelines of our agreement. Do you accept these conditions of our contract, _Gol D. Roger_?"

Never one to falter once his mind had been made up, the Pirate King himself looped his own arm around her outstretched one, hooking each other at the elbows as they brought their hands back towards themselves. "I accept." Both the mortal man and demoness downed the shot shortly after the agreement was finalized. "Take care of my child for me, %&$#?!," the dark haired man said softly, getting up and dusting off his trousers while leaving the bottle behind.

"Leaving so soon? I have yet to kick you in the face for being an annoying bastard yet, Roger," the demoness commented, trying not to sound curious as she filled her cup back up, her heavy tails shifting around to cocoon her in their soft warmth.

Roger chuckled, turning his nickel gray gaze towards the exit of the fox's spacious den, looking past the multiple bright red torii gates that led up into her home, and out towards the sea that stretched for miles past the coast. The view at this point on the island was simply breathtaking, he noted as he casted the deceivingly young looking woman a side glance. "Sadly this shall be the last time I get to enjoy your lovely presence, %&$#?!," he hummed, and quickly made his exit.

"Fate is a cruel, and scornful, woman, just like I am, Roger. After all, it had been fate that you stumbled upon my den, and fate that let you make my dead heart beat once more with life…" is all Yoko said, refusing to look at the man as she turned away from him and exposing her naked unblemished back. She protested against her feelings, unwilling to show the man just how much his brash entrance into her lonely life affected her.

"I'll miss you too, %&$#?!," said the Pirate King, speaking aloud the words his friend denied herself to say. With that being said, he finally left the homely den of the great Kyūbi, and turned himself in to the World Government.

Yoko's heavy black tails wrapped tightly around her as she began sobbing, her fox ears pressed back in sorrow as she cried to the heavens, her Hoshi no Tama weighing heavily from her collar in reminder of the kind man and his wish. "Roger, you _fool_ … You could have wished for me to kill them all, yet instead you walk straight to your death in vain hope that it will keep them away from your family," she cried loudly, tears dampening her fur and nose becoming stuffy. "Your beloved son that you will never see will know hatred and rage, he will know grief and sorrow, and will question his worth to live; however, above all else, he will know love and acceptance, he will know compassion, and above all else he will know what it means to sacrifice oneself for someone you love… You have my word, as the Yoko no Kyūbi, that I shall do whatever it takes to fulfill your wish," Yoko swore to herself, using her sharp claw to mark an X over her heart.


	2. Chapter 2: The Monkey and The Fox

**AmericanNidiot:** You guys don't understand how much this chapter didn't want to write itself! Anyways, I should probably put a disclaimer on this, yeah? _I do not own One Piece or any of its characters/plots, I only own Yoko and anything related to her directly (as in her past), and any other unknown characters that might crop up._

* * *

I watched with interest as the scrawny man-child explored my den with enthusiasm, using his stretching limbs to reach places that would normally be far out of reach, one of his hands holding an eerily familiar straw hat on his head as he bounced about. "So cool! What is this?!" he exclaimed loudly, peering closely at a simple string bracelet that had been made centuries ago, with a single crudely made charm hanging from it.

"It is rude to touch things that do not belong to you, child," I lightly scolded as I lifted the illusion that kept me hidden, my heavy tails covering my lower half while also acting as bedding.

The man-child whipped his head in my direction, easily turning his head 180 degrees— a bizarre phenomenon for a mortal— as his jaw dropped. "Whoa! Fox lady! Is this your home?"

"And if it is?"

His smile stretched across his face as he came over and plopped down in front of me. "You have a cozy home, Fox lady! Shishishi!" he giggled, handing over the bracelet.

My ears twitched as I slid it on my left wrist, ruby eyes narrowing at the smile paired with that hat. "Tell me, child, is there a _D._ in your name?" I asked, my tails twitching slightly as I await his response.

His already large eyes grew wider in his shock, as his jaw hung open. "How'd you know that?! Are you psychic?!"

He appeared to be a bit of a simpleton, it seemed. "No, I am not… I just have the misfortune of knowing a man-child born from _D._ is all… That smile of yours gives it away." He nodded in understanding, his dark brown gaze trailing from my face, past my naked chest, and to my shifting tails.

"Can I pet them?"

My stomach dropped, hearing such a familiar phrase from what felt like a lifetime ago. "A naked woman is presented in front of you, yet the only thing you want to do is _pet her tails_?"

"Yes. They looks soft and fluffy," he nodded, while chuckling softly.

"Only one other has ever asked me that, and followed up with such a description," I chuckled, shaking my head in remembrance. "If you wish, you may pet my tails." Happy as a child, the dark haired boy softly stroked the appendages, giggling happily, as I used the end of one to caress his grinning face. "What is your name, child?"

"Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you, Fox lady!" he greeted, draping one of my heavy tails over his shoulders.

"A monkey and a fox, both playful tricksters in their own right… Fate sure is interesting, don't you think?"

"You talk weird, lady," the boy commented, still playing with my tails. "You should join my pirate crew!"

Hearing this, I threw my head back and barked out a laugh. "Tell me, boy, why is it that you wish for me to join your crew?"

"Because you're cool! You have tails and animal ears, so why not?"

"Hmm… may I see your hat while I think it over?"

"My hat? I guess, as long as you are careful with it. It's my most important treasure," Luffy said, handing me the straw hat carefully.

Smiling slightly, I ran a clawed hand over the well-worn hat, smelling the past owners drifting off it. "I knew the previous owners of this hat, boy. For it to fall into your hands must mean you are destined for something grand… Tell me, what is your dream?"

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" the pure determination in his eyes made them sparkle brightly, his mind set on making his dream come true.

"Pirate King, huh? What a wonderful dream…"

"What about you?" he questioned, placing his hat back on after I offered it back to him.

"To fulfill the last wish of someone who returned something very important to me. If I joined your crew, would you allow me to do this?" We both snuggled into my tails, cocooning us in their comfortable warmth.

Luffy still kept petting the fur of one of the nine tails, a large grin pressed across his face. "Of course! It seems important, so why wouldn't I?"

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am _the_ Yoko no Kyūbi, however you may call me Yoko." As I spoke, I wrapped a tail or two around him, before releasing the boy and folding them neatly behind me to show each of my nine thick black tails. They shifted and twisted as they shrunk and thinned out so they were less cumbersome, and completely exposing my lack of clothing. Just thinking of being swaddled in fabrics made me cringe.

"That was so cool! Can you do other stuff?!" questioned Luffy, leaning forward and inspecting my tails.

"Of course I can. I would not have all nine tails if I couldn't do such things," I explained, flicking my wrist and created the illusion of us floating on a raft in the middle of the sea, the smell of sea salt heavy in the air, the sound of waves crashing and seagulls crying filling the space, all while the sun warmed our flesh. "Things like this is mere child's play to me."

"You're amazing, Yoko!" cried Luffy as I dropped the illusion, jumping to his feet and holding out his hand. "C'mon! I must introduce you to the rest of my crew! I'm sure you'll like them a lot!" Luffy did not wait as he pulled me up, easily picking me up and carrying me down the mountain that my den was on the tip of, and followed the red torii gates down to the base. "First there's Zoro, who uses three swords, and his dream is to be the world's greatest swordsmen. Then there is our navigator, Nami, who can easily predict the weather, though do not borrow money from her unless you want to be charged 300% interest. There is Usopp our sniper, though he lies a lot, but his stories are great! A bit of a coward, though…" I chuckled, listening to him describe his crew with such enthusiasm. "Sanji is the greatest cook ever, and he only uses his feet to fight! HIS FEET! And he really likes women, so watch out for that… Oh, and currently we're helping a princess named Vivi return home to Alabasta along with her pet duck called Carue!"

"They sound interesting."

Soon enough, Luffy reached a small ship with a ram as its figurehead, and jumped aboard the ship. "Hey, guys! I found us a new crew member!"

At the sound of Luffy's loud voice, did people start pouring out. "Luffy! Do you not understand the importance to not run off on your own?! There could be dangerous people on this island!" a young girl with tangerine colored hair started yelling the moment she set eyes on the boy still holding me.

I chuckled, tails swishing slightly. "The only thing dangerous on this island would be _me_ ," I disclosed, catching her attention shortly after, only to make her scream loudly as my ears pressed down against my skull to mute out the sound.

"Nami-swan~ Are you alright?" a blond man in a suit, smoking a cigarette, busted out onto the deck. "I heard a scream and—" he cut himself off mid-sentence as Luffy placed me down on my feet.

"For such a scrawny looking boy, you sure are deceptively strong," I pointed out, poking at his slender arms, and making the boy chuckle to himself.

"Oh my~ Do my eyes deceive me, or do I see a Goddess?!" the blond cried, getting down on one knee and taking hold of one of my clawed hands, and pressed a kiss to my knuckles after getting rid of his smoke.

I chuckled, enjoying the attention he gave me, as I used the tip of a claw to tip his head back by his chin, and leaned down a bit. "I fear for humanity if they ever consider me a Goddess." His cheeks burned hotly under my gaze, his own slowly drifting down to my bare breasts seeing as they were now at eye level. "You are in luck though, as I am a demoness of fox origin… Please treat me kindly."

"I'll treat you anyway you want, Mademoiselle! In my eyes, you are a Goddess blessed by the heavens themselves! We are unworthy of your beauty!"

"Oh, I like you. It has been a long time since a man has last complimented me to such an extent. You may address me as Yoko, and you are?" I crooned, enjoying the way he seemed to melt.

"I am your humble servant, however if you must address me as anything, then please call me Sanji~ I cook for all these losers," Sanji informed me, rubbing his cheek against the back of my hand he still held.

"What the hell is going on here?" questioned a man with shocking moss green hair. "Who the hell are you?" he asked once he noticed me, and kept his focus on my face, though I did notice them slowly trailing lower before shooting back up.

"Zoro! Look, she is our new crewmate, and she is a fox woman that can create illusions! She has _tails_ , Zoro! Tails!" exclaimed Luffy, giggling happily to himself as said appendages swayed behind me.

"Please, call me Yoko."

"Just put some clothes on, woman!" Zoro shouted, looking flustered as his cheeks finally gained a pinkish hue to them.

I snorted in amusement, and tilted my head a bit to the side. "These two do not seem to mind," I said, using my free hand to gesture towards Luffy and the blissful Sanji.

Zoro's brow twitched in annoyance. "Of course they don't! The Ero Cook would enjoy a naked woman, while Luffy's a damn idiot!"

I pulled my best puppy dog look, my hand cradling my cheek as I made it look like his words wounded me. "So you are saying that I am the unappealing? Do I look hideous to you?"

My words seemed to snap Sanji out of his worshiping of my beauty, as he quickly snapped to attention and kicked at Zoro. "How dare you insult such a lovely creature, you shitty moss head!" he cried, having his kick blocked by two of Zoro's swords.

"They tend to fight a lot, but it is funny to watch," Luffy commented, smiling widely as he watched the two brawl.

I hummed softly, tails swishing behind me as I used the back of my hand to push my black hair over my shoulder. "I must admit, it is amusing to watch," I replied and snapped my fingers. As much as I hated it, my nudeness is not overly accepted in modern society, so I casted a spell of sorts over my being. A kimono of crimson with white lotuses scattered across the soft fabric, as an obi the color of gold wrapped around my waist to keep it closed enough to cover my lower half, while keeping a plunging neckline. My breasts were held in place by a black band, securing them enough to not bounce with every movement, yet still look tantalizing to any manー or even women.

"Why was Nami screaming?" a boy with an unnaturally long nose questioned as he appeared from what one can assume to be the galley. The moment he spotted me did he begin screaming himself. "Ahh! Demon!" Using the galley's door, he hid behind it while pointing a shaking finger in my direction. "Zoro! DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! LUFFY'S THE ONE THAT ASKED HER TO JOIN OUR CREW!" the swordsman shouted back as he pushed Sanji away.

"LUFFY~"

Suddenly a duck— or maybe it was a chicken with a duck's bill. On the other hand, a duck with chicken feet? — popped up and started quacking. "Well then, I haven't seen a super spot-billed duck in centuries… Mainly one so cute," I commented, making my way over to the blushing bird. Wrapping my arms around its neck, I nuzzled my face against its downy like feathers. "You need a good grooming, though," I said, taking note of how his feathers smelled.

"I've been meaning to wash Carue, but with everything that has been happening, it just slipped my mind." I looked over my shoulder to see a young girl with long sky blue hair pulled into a ponytail, a small smile covering her lips as she walked over and patted the duck's bill. He quacked happily and began nuzzling her hand.

The girl looked like one of _them_ that took everything away from me all those years ago, yet she did not _feel_ like _them_. "Please, call me Yoko," I introduced myself, offering her my hand while petting the duck with the other.

She shook it with a smile, her dark violet gaze trailed up to the set of ears that twitched upon my head. "Oh!" she then looked right at me, a knowing glitter in her eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Nefertari Vivi." So, she really was one of _them_. Yet, from just being around her, I can tell that she is nothing like those _monsters_ that had taken everything from me. "It really is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Yoko."

I exhaled through my nose and quirked an eyebrow at her state of dress. "At least let me do something with your hair… It looks in need of a good trim."

The young princess petted her hair in surprise before smiling brightly at me. "Of course! Umm—" she pressed her forefingers together as a blush colored her lovely face— "do you mind if I brush your hair?"

I grinned at her, looping my arm with hers. "Oh, I think we are going to get along just fine, Princess."

* * *

 **AmericanNidiot:** Look! A small hint of what Yoko's past is! :D Don't worry, her past will play a major role in the Marineford Arc and Dressrosa Arc, so do not fret! It will all be explained in good time!

Also, if you are curious on where this takes place (clearly it is before Alabasta), it takes place directly before Little Garden, so yeah! Be ready for Yoko to flirt (and probably molest) a few people that fit her aesthetics.


End file.
